


Ocean Eyes, Moonlit Skies

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Fairy Tail has disbanded. When Lucy is sent on an assignment, she reflects on all of the chances she never took.





	Ocean Eyes, Moonlit Skies

The sun beat down on the sand as Lucy surveyed the beach. Akane Resort. Providence? Assignment? Her heart ached as she gazed at the waves.

The last time they stood on this beach Fairy Tail was together and now...Lucy was alone.

Fireworks bursting in the air. Countless sparks illuminating the night with a character of its own. Salt-heavy in the air.  Erza despite her wounds standing resolute in her ceremonial armor against the dark. Natsu’s sunshine smile. Gray, shoulders thrown back with an easy smirk. Waves breaking. The calm after the storm.

_ Juvia. _ Ocean eyes reflecting every twinkle in the sky. Starlight and sparks illuminating their depths. Cerulean locks swayed gently in the sea breeze. Lips parted in astonishment.

As if by fate that night Juvia turned away from the spectacle only to catch her staring. Her lips upturning in a soft smile. A smile that sent butterflies fluttering. It nearly took her breath away. Everything was lighter. It was as if she was walking on air. Lucy felt a grin of her own spread across her face.

How many of those looks had they shared since? Soft smiles. Fleeting glances. Faint blushes. Moments that stretched eternities yet never lasted long enough. Moments, when her heart leaped choking her, would be confessions before she could breathe life t them. Akane. Fantasia. Tenrou. Crocus. Tartaros. A multitude of opportunities lost to the deep. And it all started here on this beach. One glance and her life was forever changed. But Fairy Tail was gone and Juvia with it.

The maze of connected strings, news clippings, and assorted tips loomed on Lucy’s apartment wall mocking every missed connection. She had not seen hide or hair of the water mage since that fateful day in the ruins of Magnolia.

She should have asked her to come with her to Crocus; to anywhere. In truth, she should have begged. They could have lived together. Sharing meals, making awful jokes, seeing all that the capital city had to offer. It did not have t mean anything as long as they were together. As long as Juvia was happy.

Now, who knew? Juvia, if there was any good in the world was well and content. Maybe one day they would be together again. And maybe, just maybe, Lucy would have the courage to tell her how she feels.

For now, she gazed out at the of Akane beach and she dreamed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a continuation to Moon Tides but you don't have to read it to get what's going on.


End file.
